Fuel cells which generate electric current by the electrochemical combination of hydrogen and oxygen are well known. In one form of such a fuel cell, an anodic layer and a cathodic layer are separated by an electrolyte formed of a ceramic solid oxide. Such a fuel cell is known in the art as a “solid oxide fuel cell” (SOFC). Hydrogen, either pure or reformed from hydrocarbons, is flowed along the outer surface of the anode and diffuses into the anode. Oxygen, typically from air, is flowed along the outer surface of the cathode and diffuses into the cathode. Each O2 molecule is split and reduced to two O−2 anions catalytically by the cathode. The oxygen anions transport through the electrolyte and combine at the anode/electrolyte interface with four hydrogen ions to form two molecules of water. The anode and the cathode are connected externally through a load to complete the circuit whereby four electrons are transferred from the anode to the cathode. When hydrogen is derived by “reforming” hydrocarbons such as gasoline in the presence of limited oxygen, the “reformate” gas includes CO which is converted to CO2 at the anode via an oxidation process similar to that performed on the hydrogen. Reformed gasoline is a commonly used fuel in automotive fuel cell applications.
A single cell is capable of generating a relatively small voltage and wattage, typically between about 0.5 volt and about 1.0 volt, depending upon load, and less than about 2 watts per cm2 of cell surface. Therefore, in practice it is known to stack together, in electrical series, a plurality of cells. Because each anode and cathode must have a free space for passage of gas over its surface, the cells are separated by perimeter spacers which are selectively vented to permit flow of gas to the anodes and cathodes as desired but which form seals on their axial surfaces to prevent gas leakage from the sides of the stack. The perimeter spacers may include dielectric layers to insulate the interconnects from each other. Adjacent cells are connected electrically by “interconnect” elements in the stack, the outer surfaces of the anodes and cathodes being electrically connected to their respective interconnects by electrical contacts disposed within the gas-flow space, typically by a metallic foam which is readily gas-permeable or by conductive filaments. The outermost, or end, interconnects of the stack define electric terminals, or “current collectors,” which may be connected across a load.
A complete SOFC system typically includes auxiliary subsystems for, among other requirements, generating fuel by reforming hydrocarbons; tempering the reformate fuel and air entering the stack; providing air to the hydrocarbon reformer; providing air to the cathodes for reaction with hydrogen in the fuel cell stack; providing air for cooling the fuel cell stack; providing combustion air to an afterburner for unspent fuel exiting the stack; and providing cooling air to the afterburner and the stack.
An enclosure for a fuel cell system has two basic functions. The first is to provide thermal insulation for some of the components which must function at an elevated temperature (700–900° C.) to maintain them at that temperature for efficient operation, to protect lower temperature components, and to reduce the exterior temperature over the overall unit to a human-safe level. The second is to provide structural support for mounting of individual components, mounting the system to another structure such as a vehicle, protection of the internal components from the exterior environment, and protection of the surrounding environment from the high temperatures of the fuel cell assembly. Prior art fuel cell systems utilize a single enclosure to provide all functions, which can be complex and costly to fabricate and assemble, and consumptive of space.
Further, prior art fuel cell systems typically have an electronic control system disposed outside the structural enclosure. This makes assembly of the fuel cell system complex and expensive, and makes the finished fuel cell system unwieldy because of the many electrical leads which must pass through the structural enclosure between the control system and a large number of sites throughout the system for measuring and/or controlling inter alia temperatures, pressures, valve sequencing, valve positioning, blower power, electric output, and mass flows of air and fuel gas. This ungainliness fails to integrate the control system structurally into the fuel cell system such that the system can function easily and reliably as an independent auxiliary power unit (APU).
What is needed is a means for minimizing and grouping the number of leads which must pass through the structural enclosure of a fuel cell system.
It is a principal object of the present invention to simplify the construction of a solid-oxide fuel cell system, reduce its cost and size, and improve its overall integrity as a stand-alone APU.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the reliability and safety of operation of such a fuel cell system.